Squeeze My Lemon
by Mako Headrush
Summary: During an oppressive heat wave, Sephiroth is extremely thirsty, and craving some lemonade. Meanwhile, Cloud is looking…rather juicy.  Yaoi, SephirothxCloud.


**One-shot: Request fic for PrincessTurk, who wanted to see some lemony Sephiroth/Cloud action, using a certain kitchen item. :)**

**Summary: During an oppressive heat wave, Sephiroth is extremely thirsty, and craving some lemonade. Meanwhile, Cloud is looking…rather juicy.**

**Title inspired by the Lemon Song by Led Zeppelin – lyrics quoted within. I do not own them, nor do I own Final Fantasy – Square Enix does.**

**Warnings: Rated M - yaoi, and...well, lemons. Of all kinds. :) Also, object insertion, and some language.**

_**The Lemon Song - Led Zeppelin**_

_**I should have quit you, long time ago.  
****I should have quit you, long time ago.  
**I wouldn't be here, my children, down on this killin' floor._

I should have listened, baby, to my second mind  
I should have listened, baby, to my second mind  
**Everytime I go away and leave you, darling, you send me the blues way down the line.**

Said, people worry I can't keep you satisfied.  
Let me tell you baby, you ain't nothin but a two-bit, no-good jive.

Went to sleep last night, worked as hard as I can,  
Bring home my money, you take my money, give it to another man.  
I should have quit you, baby, such a long time ago.  
I wouldn't be here with all my troubles, down on this killing floor.

Squeeze me baby, till the juice runs down my leg.  
Squeeze me baby, till the juice runs down my leg.  
The way you squeeze my lemon, I'm gonna fall right out of bed.  
I'm gonna leave my children down on this killing floor.  


* * *

It was summer in Midgar, and an oppressively hot one at that. The normally moderate climate quickly became stifling. Indoor air conditioning was found at ShinRa Headquarters, but practically nowhere else in Midgar. Cloud, having grown up in Nibelheim, was accustomed to the cooler temperatures of that mountain town; and General Sephiroth preferred the relative non-warmth of the Northern Crater.

Needless to say, the two were basically miserable anytime they set foot outside of the ShinRa building, and the house they shared quickly started to feel like a furnace. "Gods, Cloud," bemoaned Sephiroth. "I daresay, it's even too hot to fuck. Which is unfortunate, as I was _quite_ in the mood, earlier," he said, frowning. He and Cloud were reclining on their bed, completely naked, with several electric fans set up around the room, oscillating and blowing on them. Their cooling effect was minimal; to Sephiroth, it felt like more hot air was being blown onto his already heated body.

"I'm going to stick my head in the refrigerator again," moaned Cloud. He was soaked with sweat, and basically miserable.

"I'll go with you," offered Sephiroth, as he stood up from the bed. "I'm going to get a bucket of ice…or two, to bring back upstairs."

As he approached the doorway, Cloud turned back to glance at Sephiroth, grinning slyly. "What do you need ice in the bedroom for, Seph?" he inquired coyly.

"To cool off, stupid," snapped Sephiroth as he wiped the sweat from his brow, clearing missing Cloud's innuendo-laced remark. "In case you hadn't noticed? It's hotter outside – and inside, than Ifrit's ball sac."

Cloud stuck out his bottom lip, pouting. "Don't be like that, Sephiroth," he pleaded, trying not to let his irritation show. "I know it's hot, and I know the heat bothers you…it bothers me too, you know!" He trotted down the stairs to the kitchen, Sephiroth following right behind. The kitchen was only slightly cooler than the second floor of the house; but, it was still oppressively hot. Opening the windows only served to bring in more hot and humid air, so Sephiroth had left them all closed. A ceiling fan was running in the kitchen, providing minimal relief.

"Well, it's a bit cooler down here," commented Sephiroth, "but not by much." He sighed, rummaging through the cabinets for an ice bucket.

"Why don't I make us some lemonade?" offered Cloud. "We have a bunch of lemons in the refrigerator..."

Sephiroth sighed, exhausted by the heat. "Sure," he replied, attempting a smile. "That sounds nice." _Damn it_, he thought, leering at a naked Cloud squatting to retrieve the bag of lemons off the bottom shelf of the refrigerator_. He's enticing me…in this blasted heat, he's enticing me…unknowingly, but he is. And it's too fucking hot to do anything about it._

"Do you want vodka in it, too?" Cloud asked, smiling, as he placed the bag of lemons on the counter, and retrieved a paring knife and lemon reamer from the cutlery drawer.

"An excellent idea," agreed Sephiroth. "I'll get it. Along with some more ice." The general was starting to feel a little more comfortable; it had to be at least ten degrees cooler downstairs, than the inferno-like temperature on the second floor. Even so, it was roughly eighty-five degrees in the kitchen, so it was still quite hot.

Sephiroth quickly located a large bottle of vodka out of the bar in the living room, and plugged in the icemaker. Given the heat wave, he was now grateful for having this appliance, even though he had given Cloud a hard time when he bought it, thinking it another useless item that would soon be collecting dust. Tucking the bottle of vodka under his arm, Sephiroth trotted back into the kitchen, placing the bottle on the counter next to where Cloud was slicing lemons in half on a cutting board. Sephiroth brushed against Cloud, and they both shuddered; suddenly seeming to realize they were naked. Pressed together, and naked.

Cloud was starting to have great difficulty holding the knife and making a straight cut. He was halving the lemons, planning to juice them by hand, using a lemon reamer that he had set aside on the cutting board. Sephiroth spotted the object in question, and picked it up, regarding it curiously. "What is this thing, Cloud?" he inquired, ignorant of most kitchen implements, since Cloud liked to do all of the cooking for the both of them.

"That's a lemon reamer," Cloud replied, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "I use it to juice the lemons, you just stick the tip of it into the fruit, and twist..."

"Oh," Sephiroth said, inspecting the item a bit closer, his long fingers grazing the pointed tip. A wicked grin crossed his face as he got an idea. Without a word, he took the reamer and gently maneuvered it in between Cloud's asscheeks, moving it teasingly up and down along his backside. Cloud gasped at the intrusive sensation, and dropped his paring knife with a clatter onto the countertop.

"Seph," he said, gasping. "What...what are you doing?"

"Something wicked," Sephiroth murmured in Cloud's ear. The general felt himself getting hard; this, he thought, was a pleasant distraction from the heat. He was so focused on making Cloud twitch and squirm under his touch, that the heat was starting to bother him less and less. _Maybe it's not too hot to fuck,_ he thought, a wry grin on his face.

"Stay right there, Cloud," Sephiroth commanded. "I will be right back...have to get something, but please...do not move."

"Seph," Cloud said, obeying the general and not moving, his hands grasping the edge of the countertop, "please tell me what you're up to."

"You'll enjoy this, Cloud, I promise," Sephiroth murmured. "Now...don't move!"

The general dashed off to the bathroom, and began rummaging through a drawer in the vanity, until he located a container of lube. For what Sephiroth had in mind, he would certainly be needing as much lubricant as possible. Returning to the kitchen, Sephiroth popped open the tube, and squirted some of the substance on his fingers, then inserted them, one at a time, into Cloud's ass. The blond gasped under Sephiroth's touch, his arms growing rigid as he gripped the countertop even more firmly. "Gods, Seph," Cloud mumbled, groaning, unconsciously backing his ass up toward Sephiroth's hand. The general smiled, and inserted another finger, he was up to three by now. He wanted to make sure Cloud was fully prepared for what he was about to do to him.

He suddenly withdrew his fingers from Cloud, and they made a _pop! _as he extricated them. Cloud exhaled the breath he had been holding, not even realizing until that moment that he _had _been holding his breath. "Gaia, Sephiroth," Cloud moaned. "Please...let me turn around, I want to see you...touch you..."

"Not yet," Sephiroth insisted. "I'm going to have my fun with you first," he told Cloud, chuckling.

"Oh gods," Cloud blurted. "This could be good or bad..."

"It'll be good, Cloud," the general whispered into Cloud's ear, licking his earlobe. "It'll be very, _very _good," he purred. Taking the lemon reamer in his hand again, Sephiroth once again teased the tip in between Cloud's asscheeks, slowly and torturously inserting it in a bit further. "Holy fuck," Cloud gasped, feeling as if he might fall over. Soon, Sephiroth forced it in a bit further, the widest part of the reamer now entering Cloud's ass. "Sephiroth," Cloud gasped, his legs shaking uncontrollably. "I seriously feel like I'm going to fall over...please..."

Sephiroth paused, and looked down at Cloud's shaking limbs. He certainly didn't want Cloud to fall or pass out, so he carefully assisted his lover down to the floor, helping him to lie face down on the tiles. The cool tile floor felt soothing against Cloud's cock, which was growing painfully hard by this point. Sephiroth straddled Cloud, and began maneuvering the reamer once more. It was nearly all the way in; given that the tip of it was somewhat pointed, Sephiroth decided that thrusting in and out might be a bad idea; he didn't want to injure Cloud, after all. Instead, he began slowly twisting the reamer; almost as if he were juicing a lemon.

"Oh my gods, Sephiroth, what...what are you doing to me?" Cloud groaned.

Sephiroth laughed out loud. "I'm juicing you, Cloud," he commented, grinning. "Does it...feel all right?" he asked.

"It feels fucking amazing," Cloud replied breathlessly. "But I'd rather have you inside of me, baby."

Cloud's response made Sephiroth pause for but a moment; he could hardly refuse a request such as that. "Okay," he whispered, as he withdrew the lemon reamer carefully from Cloud's ass. Flipping Cloud over onto his back, Sephiroth kneeled in between his legs, positioning himself as he ground his hardness down onto Cloud's throbbing erection, as Cloud wrapped his legs around his silver-haired genearl. "Oh fuck, Cloud," Sephiroth groaned. "Gods, you feel so fucking _right_."

"Fuck me," Cloud begged him, moaning. "I want you inside me, Seph, now," he pleaded.

"Don't have to ask me twice," Sephiroth grunted, and slowly slid his length inside of Cloud, thrusting forcefully. He placed his hand behind the back of Cloud's head, and pulled him up slightly, kissing him passionately as he continued thrusting. "Cloud, I'm almost there..." he warned him. The blond was beginning to squirm and writhe underneath Sephiroth, a sure sign that he was approaching his climax as well. This only served to make Sephiroth even hornier than he was, so he sped up his pace, slamming relentlessly into Cloud, lifting his ass off of the tile floor with each thrust.

"I know," Cloud groaned, arching his back as he wrapped his legs even more tightly around Sephiroth's waist. His hand wandered down to his cock, and he began to stroke himself rapidly.

"Fuck!" Sephiroth shouted as he came, pulling Cloud up to him as he did so. Cloud moaned loudly as he spent his load, the hot liquid pooling on his stomach.

Sephiroth collapsed on top of his lover, kissing him gently. "Gods, Cloud," he whispered. "That was...quite refreshing."

Cloud laughed. "I'll say," he replied, agreeing. "Almost as good as a tall glass of lemonade."

Sephiroth chuckled. "That was better than a fucking glass of lemonade, Cloud."


End file.
